Amiga Mia
by MaferWeasleyGranger
Summary: Hola esta es mi segunda publicacion, es mi primer songfic en realidad nose que tal me quedo.Se trata de un momento R&Hr en un verano en La Madriguera


bueno esta es mi segunda historia publicada muchas gracias a los q leyeron mi primer fic

Declaimer:ni los personajes ni la cancion son mios yo solo m apodere de ellos por un rato todo pertenece a J.K. Rowling y la cancion es de Ricardo Arjona se llama amiga mia

Amiga mia

Estaba sentado bajo un arbol en la Madriguera estaba escuchando mi cancion favorita en ese reproductor muggle que Hermione me habia dado por Navidad,ella estaba sentada a mi lado leyendo yo solo podia verla,observarla,admirarla ppor que era Hermosa.

Yo queria decirle todo lo que sentia pero simplemente no podia por que puedo pelear con mortifagos, manejar un auto encantado y comandar un juego gigante de ajedrez magico pero no puedo decirle lo que siento a mi mejor amiga _soy un Cobarde!_ me regaño a mi mismo por que simplemete no se lo digo.

En eso se me viene una idea a la mente por que en ves de decircelo no se lo canto es mucho me mejor puedo dedicarle una de mis canciones favoritas de esas que me describen y describen lo que siento por ella eso es.

Se lo oy a decir ahora que no hay nadie que no interrumpa pero no se lo dire aqui, se lo dire en un lugar mas privado,mas lindo,mas romantico pero donde...cerca del lago claro a ella le gusta ir hay siempre dice que es muy tranquilo y es el momento tomo una gran vocanada de aire.

-¿Herm..- le digo

-¿Si...?- dice ella levantando la vista de su libro y mirando me

-Nesecito decirte algo... hem ... ¿Podemos hablar por favor?- le pido en un tono casi de suplica.

-Si claro - dice ella girandose al completo para asi poder mirarme a los ojos

-Pero no aqui - dije yo poniendome en pie y tendiendole una mano para que se levantase tambien

-Ok pero ¿que es eso tan importante que me quieres decir Ron? - dijo mirando interogante y aceptando la mano que yo le tendia y poniendose en pie tambien

- Ya lo veras solo ven - dije yo poniendo me en marcha y dandole un pequeño tiron de la mano para que me siguiera

- Esta bien pero no es nada malo ¿verdad? - dijo ella mientras se detenia asiendo que ya tambien me detuviera

-No para nada - dijo yo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y asien que ella me voviera a mirar de forma interrogante

-Bien pero ¿adonde me llevas Ron? - dijo ella cuando ya nos habiamos puesto en marcha de nuevo

-Herm puedes dejar de hacer preguntas por favor confia en mi ¿si? que ya casi llegamos - dije yo girando mi cabeza para darle una mirada de alegria y una sonrisa ladeada

-Esta bia Ron pero cuanto falta? - dijo ella en un tono de cansancio

-Herm por favor calmate mira que ya llegamos - dije mientras me detenia y admiraba el paisaje abiamos llegado al lago y todo estaba hermoso era como si la naturaleza se ubiera puesto de acuerdo para hacer todo perfecto

-Pero Ron que hacemos en el lago - dijo ella mirando a su alrededor

-Herm te dije que te quirea decir algo y que mejor lugar que este - dije mientras sacaba el reproductor de mi bosillo,lo encendia y empezaba a buscar la cancion que queria escuchar

-Ron no entiendo que hacemos aqui y que es lo que me quieres decir? - dijo mientras veia confundida el auricular que le tendia,lo tomaba y se lo ponia

-Solo confia en mi yo se lo que hago - dijo mientras me acercaba a ella y tomaba su mano en la mia y ponia mi otra mano en su cintura

-Que haces Ronald no ntiendo nada? - decia ella mientras trataba de soltarse de mis manos

-Herm te voy a cantar una cancion - dije mientras ponia a sonar la cancion y la acercaba mas a mi snetia como mis orejas se coloreaban pero no importaba

-Por que Ron? - dijo ella mietras pasaba sus mano por mi cuello y yo las ponia en su cintura de nuevo

-Ya lo veras solo dejate llevar por la cancion ¿si? - dije mientras ella asentia y en ese instante empezo la cacion yo me acerque mas a ella y empeze a cantarle al oido

Ella se separo un poco y me miro yo solo pude regarle una sonrisa si dejar de cantar la cual ella devolvio gustosa mientras ponia su cabeza en mi pecho y asi empezamos a bailar a son de la musica dejandonos llevar.

_Acepto que al hablar no soy tierno,_

_que a veces soy frío como invierno,_

_mas no digas que en mí no hay sentimientos,_

_ni te imaginas que es lo que siento._

_Me dices que estoy hecho de piedra,_

_pero se ve que aún no te cuentan_

_que lloro cuanto tú te marchas_

_aún sabiendo que vendrás mañana._

_Perdona si no te confieso que siempre por las noches rezo,_

_pidiendo a Dios me de valor para decirte…_

Ella separo ligeramete su cabeza de mi pecho y me dedico una sonrisa a que yo respondi mas que volivio su cabeza a su sitio y yo serre los ojos claro sin dejar de cantar

_Amiga mía yo te amo, como el verano al sol, te amo._

_te acabas de ir y ya te extraño._

_Siente lo mismo, no querrás hacerme daño ._

_amiga mía, yo te amo. como gaviota al viento, te amo._

_soy tan feliz cuando estás, casi muero si te vas. te amo._

_Al levantarme, antes de abrir los ojos_

_ya voy pensando tres veces en ti._

_Tocan la puerta, pienso: "Son tus pasos"..._

_No sé si podré seguir así_

_Ven y mírame a los ojos, comienzan a sudar mis manos,_

_estoy a punto de explotar. Voy a decirte…_

_Amiga mía, yo te amo. como el verano al sol, te amo._

_te acabas de ir y ya te extraño,_

_siente lo mismo, no querrás hacerme daño._

_Amiga mía, yo te amo. como gaviota al viento, te amo._

_soy tan feliz cuando estás, casi muero si te vas._

_amiga mía, yo te amo_

Pare de cantar por que la cancion se habia acanado y me separe ligeramente de ella pero solo lo necesario para poder mirarala a los ojos y le dije:

-Herm te tengo que decir algo

-Si claro Ron dime - dijo ella mirandome a los ojos

-Bueno te quiero decir que... que tu me... me gustas mucho desde siempre, que me encanta la manera en que te sonrojas cuando peleamos, que me encanta como frunces el entre ceño cuando no entiendes algo en un libro y como despues sonries con esa particular sonrisa cuando lo comprendes, que me encanta todo de ti y que quiero ser mas te tu amigo Herm... - le dije que a estas alturas ya estaba tan rojo como mi pelo

-Oh Ron... - dijo ella echandose a mi cuello y abrazonde con todas sus fuerzas - yo tambien quiero ser mas que tu amiga tonto Te Amo Ron, siempre a sido asi y siempre sera asi - dijo ella mientras me mirba a los ojos con ternura y amor reflejados el ellos.

-Yo tambien Te Amo la serebrito mas linda de todo el mundo - dije yo acercadome peligrosamente a su rostro y dandole un beso en los labios cargado de ternura,amor,nesecidad por parte de los dos.

-Y tu eres el tonto insensible mas guapo sobre la faz de la tierra - dijo ella cuando nos separamos por la falta de oxigeno

-Porque no nos senatmos en el piso? - dije yo lansandome al piso y siendo señas para que ella tambiense sentase junto a mi y eso hiso.

Nos quedamos un rato sentados en el pasto recostados al tronco de un arbol sin decir una palabra por que nos las nesetabamos haste que Herm rompio el silencio diciendo:

-Deberiamos vorver ya esta oscuresiendo - dijo levantandose y tendiendome una mano para que yo isiera lo mismo

-Si creo que tienes razon deveriamos volver - dije aceptando la mano que ella me tenia y poniendo en pie para volver a La Madriguera.

Cuando llegamos les dijimos a todos el resiente susceso y algunos dijeron algo como '' Ya me lo esperaba'' o ''Ya veia venir'' pero no me importo por que ahora era el chico mas feliz del mundo estaba de novio con la bruja mas inteligente de todas Hermione Granger.

o'-o'-o'-o'-o'-o'-o'-o'-o'-o'-o'-o'-o'-o'-o'-o'-o'-o'-o'-o'-o'-o'-o'-o'-o'-o'-o'-o'-o'-o'-o'-o'-o'-o'-o'-o'-o'-o'-o'-o'-o'-o'-o'-o'-o'

Bueno espero q les haya gustado y si no tambien diganme recibo todo tipo de comentarios solo denle a Go y dejen un review

13/04/12


End file.
